mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kae Araki
, born on November 6, 1966 in Osaka, Japan, is a seiyū. After standing in for Kotono Mitsuishi (the voice of Usagi Tsukino in the series Sailor Moon) when Mitsuishi had appendicitis, Araki originated the role of Chibiusa in the same series soon after. While training at a seiyū school, Araki acted as senpai to fellow seiyū Konami Yoshida, and they have maintained a close relationship since that time. As of 2005, Araki is employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. Anime TV *''3-chōme no Tama Uchi no Tama Shirimasenka?'' (Koma) *''Aahari Manada'' (Miyuki) *''Armored Police Metal Jack'' (Sayuri Kamizaki) *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Simone Monterran) *''B Biidaman Bakugaiden V'' (Mermaid Bon) *''Babar the Elephant'' (Flora) *''Bonobono'' (Chirabi-chan) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (Akane) *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' (Shōta Kurima) *''Chikyū SOS Sore Ike Kororin'' (Ozon Eko) *''Corrector Yui'' (Ai Shinozaki) *''Digimon Adventure'' (Hikari Yagami) *''Digimon Adventure 02'' (Hikari Yagami) *''Digimon Frontier'' (Patamon) *''Flame of Recca'' (Yōko) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Miaka Yūki) *''Gilgamesh'' (Reiko Yushiro) *''Go Go Itsutsugo Ra·n·do'' (Kodama Morino) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Nagisa Nagase) *''Gunsmith Cats'' ("Minnie" May Hopkins) *''Hand Maid May'' (Chigusa Tani) *''Hungry Heart Wild Striker (Kaori Doumoto) *''I Can Hear the Sea'' (Yumi Kohama) *''Ie Naki Ko Remi'' (Maria) *''Iketeru Futari'' (Akira Koizumi) *''Kodocha'' (Shizu) *''Wagakusa Monogatari Nan to Jō-sensei'' (Daisy) *''Let's Nupu Nupu'' (Hamster / Kyouzame-chan / Mari-chan) *''Lovely Complex (Mimi Yoshioka) *''Doki Doki♡Densetsu Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Juju Kū Shunamuru) *''Medabots'' (Nadako) *''Mirmo!'' (Otome, Marina) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (Cas Ronari) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (Hilde Schbeiker) *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' (Peggy Lee) *''Monster Rancher'' (Michelle) *''Pocket Monsters'' (Natsume) *''RahXephon'' (Cathy McMahon) *''Sailor Moon'' (Chibiusa, Usagi Tsukino (eps.44-50)) *''Shin Hakkenden'' (Tamazusa) *''Slayers Try'' (Anna) *''Super Radical Gag Family'' (Noriko Nishikawa) *''YAWARA! Special: Zutto Kimi no Koto ga…'' (Marusō) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' (Maiden of the Aqua) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (Rebecca) OVA *''Gestalt (anime)'' (Ōri) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' series (Miaka Yūki) *''Guardian Hearts'' (Maya Ōba) *''Guardian Hearts: Power Up!'' (Maya Ōba) *''Gunsmith Cats'' (May "Minnie May" Hopkins) *''Juliette'' (An Nozaki) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Jacqueline Simone) Movies *''Digimon Adventure'' (Hikari Yagami/Hikari Kamiya) *''Juliette'' (An Nozaki) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Last Blitz of Zeon'' (Jacqueline Simone) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R The Movie'' (Chibiusa) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S The Movie'' (Chibiusa) *''The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole'' (Chibiusa) Games *''Alnam no Tsubasa'' (Kureha) *''Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean'' (Lady Melodia) *''Cross Edge (Felicia) *''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness'' (Mao) *''Darkstalkers'' series (Felicia) *''Fūun Gokū Ninden'' (Sanzō) *''Gunbare! Game Tengoku'' (Sakura) *''Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo 2: Jigoku Yūenchi Satsujin Jiken'' (Kayo Minamoto) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Felicia) *''Megami Paradise'' (Maharaja) *''Megami Paradise II'' (Maharaja) *''Metal Angel 3'' (Kumi Kochō, Isabella Iceberg) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Meguri Ai Uchū'' (Jacqueline Simone, Riria Furōbēru) *''Namco x Capcom'' (Felicia, Fong Ling) *''Next King: Koi no Sennen Ōkoku'' (Ginger Bībām) *''Pocket Fighter'' (Felicia, narration) *''Prism Court'' (Akari Okajima) *''Riglord Saga 2'' (Female Thief Shiranami) *''Sailor Moon: Another Story'' (Chibiusa) *''Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time'' (Freya) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Kukuru, Jacqueline Simone, Hilde Schubeiker) *''Tales of the Tempest'' (Arria Ekberg) *''Tilk: Aoi Umi kara Kita Shōjo'' (character voice) *''Valkyrie Profile'' (Princess Gieraude, Freya) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (Princess Gieraude, Freya) *''Variable Geo'' series (Manami Kusonoki) Live action voice-over *''Blossom'' (Kennedy) *''Boy Meets World'' (Morgan Matthews) *''Jōnetsu no Meisō'' (Natalie) *''Taiketsu Spellbinder'' (Ben) *''Fraggle Rock'' (Red Fraggle) CD *''AIKa: Little Trigger Girl'' (Felnand Mizusumashi) *''Amitie'' (featuring Konami Yoshida and Kae Araki) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (Ayanokōji) *''CD Theater: Dragon Quest'' (Poppy) Dubbing Roles *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (Mavis (first voice) and Alice) *Ed, Edd, n Eddy - Sarah *The Tudors Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves and Catherine Parr *Totally Spies! Sam(Samantha) & Phoebe Simpson External links * *Kae Araki at the Hitoshi Doi Seiyuu DB * Category:1966 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people es:Kae Araki fr:Kae Araki it:Kae Araki ja:荒木香恵 pt:Kae Araki ru:Араки, Каэ fi:Kae Araki th:คาเอะ อารากิ zh:荒木香惠